


to see the other side

by onyxaltair



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, feisty oc, no seriously youll be banging your head against doors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxaltair/pseuds/onyxaltair
Summary: life has bigger plans than what elain planned foraka another modern girl in thedas fic





	1. Prologue

Her feet hit the pavement to the beat that pounded through her earphones. She hit an intersection, and veered right up the hill which sat behind her house. She was already hard for breath, and a stitch burned at her side. Barely a few hundred metres away from her home, and she already regretted her resolution for the year. _Screw_ getting fit.

When she finally reached the top of the grassy hill, she took a breath in, marvelling at the mountain peaks in the distance. Above them hung dark storm clouds, rolling in with the smell of ozone in the wind.

Were there storm clouds when she left?  
She marvelled at sight, watching as lightning stuck in the distance with thunder echoing above her. She turned away as water began to splash against her skin, and made her way home.

She halfway down the hill when a flash and a deafening roar came from behind her.

Scorching heat ran down her back.

She could barely breath.  
She collapsed, unable to move in any other way other than down. Her ankle bent underneath herself, and she cried out, sound ripping through her throat, but the sound didn’t reach her ears. She called out for help, _hoping_ that someone might hear her and help her.

Nobody came.

Rain came faster now, cooling the scorching heat but replacing it with the feeling of hundreds and thousands of pinpricks against her back. Another flash of light and a shockwave sent her tumbling downwards, her fingers clawing at the dirt beneath her for purchase but to no avail. She cried out again, the pain becoming worse and worse as dirt and filth got caught in the burns covering her body.

A third flash of light happened in front of her and she tumbled towards it, still unable to get a grip on the ground.

She was enveloped in green before the world blurred out of focus.


	2. I - The Fall

Her entire body was in pain.  
She had been in pain before. But this was something like she had never experienced. She could feel the burnt flesh on her back pulse, and with each one she had to grit her teeth to avoid crying out. She tried to focus on _anything_ but, but she struggled to pull myself out of the pain she was in.  
She felt herself coming away from her body, and she knew that she was either dissociating or about to pass out. So she tried to focus even harder on her surroundings.  
The feeling of burning across the back of her body and down her left arm.

Hard stone was cold on her knees.

Something was hurting her wrists. Wood. Metal.

Water dripping in a puddle somewhere in the back of the room she was in.

She was cold. _Freezing,_ with chill settling beneath the burning on her back.

A door slammed in front of her. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt too heavy.  
Glass was held to her lips and she didn’t even hesitate to drink. The liquid tasted like dirt and leaves, but her thirst let her drink whatever it was.

After a few moments the door opened and shut again, and the pain had subsided enough for her to finally be able to open her eyes a sliver.

In front of her stood two figures, both looking frail and tired.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” The taller one said. “You were the only one to survive the conclave.”

Her mouth hung open. What the _fuck_?  
The tall one walked over, grabbing her wrist and sending pain down her arm.  
“Explain this.”  
She groaned and half-heartedly tried to pull her arm back.  
“Leave her, Cassandra.”

Wait.  
Piss _off._ She must be dead.

“Do you remember how you got there?” Leliana asked, leaning towards her.  
She wracked her brain for what to say. She had seen this conversation play out before.  
“Running,” She choked out. “A woman?”  
They bickered for a moment, before Cassandra helped her to her feet.

Leliana nodded and left, while Cassandra led her through tunnels to the surface.  
She glanced down and inspected her hand. A giant scar ran down the palm, green smoke and light turning her veins a glowing green around the anchor. She flexed her wrist, and noted the lack of pain in her joints. She tested her muscles as she walked, but not one hurt.

Well, not in any way that was impeding in her movement.

Maybe this was a dream?

Cassandra looked at her through the corner of her eye as she opened the chantry doors.  
“I take it the potion is numbing the pain?”  
She nodded and followed her out of the doors. Cassandra grunted in approval, taking off her shackles.  
She finally looked up, and was immediately drawn to the breach. The green spiralled, clashed, then flared, and so did her mark.  
She yelled out.  
“Did I say the potion worked?” She said through her teeth. “I take it back.”  
Cassandra looked alarmed, and apologised as she steadied her.  
“The mark’s magic might be a bit too strong for the potion.” She glanced up at the sky as well. “We call it the breach. A massive rift into the fade. It may grow until-“  
“It swallows the world.” She finished, starting to walk through Haven. “I know. We need to get there so I can close it.”

It may be the only way she gets out of this dream, or afterlife or whatever this is.  
Something tells her this isn’t a dream, with the pain shes feeling, but she pointedly ignores the thought.

The people of Haven stared and some openly while others cuss under their breath as she walked past them. She frowned, and stood closer to Cassandra on out way to the Temple. 

The path didn’t stray much from what she remembered from the game – not that she expected it to, it was a _dream,_ but she was still out of breath and just generally tired.  
She ran to keep up with Cassandra as best she could, feeling like her lungs were about to give out-

And light flashes in front of her-

And the ground disappears from her feet-

And shes falling-

And shes on her back, while two demons advance on Cassandra.

 _”Fuck,”_ she mumbles to herself, rolling over and picking herself up. Of _course_ she forgets.  
She spins around, an adrenaline rush seeping in, as she searches for whatever weapon the game decides she should have. Whatever class this run is going to be.  
But theres nothing there.  
Her head flicked between the fight and the boxes. Cassandra was struggling, but there was nothing she could do to help.  
She yelled out, and held her glowing left hand in front of her, and willed her mark to do something.

To do _anything._  
And it did.

A silvery beam shot out, enveloping one of the demons in green as it dropped, as Cassandra finished the second.  
Cassandra immediately turned to glare at her, but she was too tired to argue, the small burst of magic she didn’t know she had draining her, and had yet to shut the two rifts she knew she must.  
She held up a hand as she passed her.  
“I need to protect myself. I will not harm you,” She hummed. “On _purpose._ ”

Together they walked and fought in silence, except for when she chose the high road with Leliana, and when she met Solas and Varric.  
She could barely hold her excitement to meet Varric, which she swore she would find time to talk with him properly later - when she was well rested and before this dream was over - but Solas was a different case.  
She could feel him staring holes into her back as they made their way to the breach, and even when she was closing the second rift she took a moment to glare back, right before it shut and she collapsed, for the second time this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive been working on this for a while? i have some super cool plans for it and have written some big chunks of it, which is WILDLY organised for me.  
> not going to promise regular uploads, but i am planning on once a fortnight, so wish me luck


	3. II - The Formation

She was awake, but her eyes felt glued shut. She was groggy and her mind reeled as she went through the memories of the last day she remembered.  
She was scared to open her eyes, but she already knew where she was. The room smelt like fresh wood and rain. Not like her room at home, or like the antiseptic smell of a hospital.  
Dawn light shone into her eyes, forcing her to roll over. Her body ached with the movement. She groaned into her pillow, and pulled her blankets over her head to sleep.

She was forced awake when the door to her cabin slammed, jolting her up despite the tightness in her muscles.  
“I didn’t know you were awake, I swear.” The servant said, dropping to their knees.  
“It’s fine,” She said, once her vision had cleared. “You can stand, you know.”  
The servant elf tentatively stood.  
“Cassandra said to go to the chantry straight away.” The servant turned to leave. “Right away, she said.”  
“Stop.” She called out.  
The elf stopped.  
“What’s your name?”  
The elf wrung their hands. “I’m not in trouble am I? I didn’t mean to barge in, I swear-“  
“Not in trouble.” She interjected. “I just want to know.”  
“Naema.” They said, shifting from foot to foot.  
“ _Right away._ ” They repeated as they bolted out the door.

She sighed and pulled herself up, taking a pile of clothes of the dresser, and walked over to the standing mirror in the corner of the room to check her wounds.  
She got undressed, and found herself wrapped in cotton bandages that covered her stomach and wrapped around her shoulder. She looked into the glass to see that her frame seemed thinner, if ever so slightly. It seemed as though she had kept whatever fat and muscle she had on her, and the bones themselves had gotten thinner. It was arguably the reason her balance had seemed so off kilter, even without the burns and bandages that covered her back and torso.  
As her gaze travelled up there weren’t many other changes, until she met her own eyes in the mirror.  
The scleras were pitch black, with brown iris’ taking up at least twice as much space in her eyes. The brown was off as well though. Instead of the dark brown she was used to, the colour now had a shining golden undertone, much like a cats.  
Her eyes travelled further outwards, and she caught the sight of elongated ears against the singed bleached blonde of her hair. Her brain finally put together the pieces as she took in her full, new, elven form.  
And she screamed. Into her hands, of course, followed by tears that seemed to fall before she could even try not to. She covered her face and breathed heavily into her hands, counting to ten and back down again.

“It’s fine.” She mumbled, pacing the length of the room. “It’s fine. You’re only in Thedas, the Herald, soon to be the Inquisitor, _and_ an _elf._ ”  
She turned to face herself in the mirror again.  
“This is fine.”

She got dressed and walked to the Chantry, ignoring the calls of the citizens of Haven.  
She didn’t even take a moment to listen to Roderick before she stormed into the war room.  
“Chain her!” He called out, pointing at her. “I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!”  
She rolled her eyes.  
“Disregard that, and leave us.” Cassandra sighed, leaning onto the table.  
“Did you see that?” He scoffed. “She rolled her eyes at me!”  
“Because,” She said, turning to face him. “I did all I could to close the breach and save you, but you still think I’m a _criminal._ ”  
Cassandra, Leliana and the Chancellor bickered for a moment, before Cassandra placed the writ on the table.  
“From this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She turned to the Chancellor. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order, with or without your approval.”  
“Yeah.” She mumbled as the Chancellor left the room.  
Leliana giggled, and Cassandra glared at her. Leliana hid her grin.  
“I am going to help you. With the Inquisition. I want it to succeed.” She said, in lieu of the speech she knew would happen.  
She shook Cassandras outstretched hand. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” She said. “Have Cullen and Josephine here, I need to speak to all of you.”

-

She made her way to where she knew Solas stayed. If anyone knows what happened for her to be here, it’s him.  
He saw her as she crested the hill, and ushered her to follow him. He walked to the outskirts of Haven, but still inside the wall, and waited for her.  
“You know.”  
“Know what?” He asked.  
“That I’m not from here.”  
“Ah. I assumed so.”  
She glared at him and sighed. “I’m not from this world. I don’t know what happened. There was a storm, I was struck by lightning… Then I woke up here. An _elf._ ”  
He nodded. “I noticed you were strange. The way that magic interacted with you, the way the Fade moves around you.” He hesitated. “Although I am unsure why you are here, or why you are an elf.”  
She squinted down at him. She was easily a few inches taller than him, her being an elf mustn’t have taken her height from her.  
“Where I’m from, this world is a story for anyone to play. So, cut the shit _Dread wolf,_ I know you must know something.”  
He clenched his jaw and breathed out heavily.  
“I don’t plan on telling anyone anything I know unless its life or death. Including this. Just tell me _what you know._ ”  
“Alright.” He sighed, rubbing his neck. “I don’t know why you are here, honestly. But why you are an elf? The way you got into the world was through the fade. I can assume that being an entity from another world wouldn’t allow you to survive in the Fade, the sheer force of the magic would rip you apart.  
“Every race here has _some_ amount of magic in them which allows them to interact with the dreaming world, but you didn’t?”  
She shook her head.  
“So perhaps it changed you into a creature that bears the most magic and Fade energy, so you would survive. That much, I can only assume.”  
She nodded. “Thank you.”  
She turned to leave, before remembering. “Before, with Cassandra, we fought a demon. And I used magic to kill it. I need to learn how to use it.”  
“Without a staff?” He asked.  
“Yeah. Just straight out of my anchor hand.” She waved it at him.  
“I’ll teach you.” He said. “I have something that might help you too, if you don’t want to use a staff, either.”  
She nodded again, and left.

-

She paused before she entered the war room again. It was easy to tell Solas the truth – someone who lived for thousands of years would be more accepting of a being from another universe, but a bunch of religious fighters? She doubted it would go as smoothly.  
She creaked open the door and walked over to the table, avoiding looking any of them directly in the eyes.  
“You asked us to meet.” Cassandra said.  
“Yeah.” She mumbled. Out with it, then.  
“I’m not from here.” She started, tugging at the hem of her sleeve. “I’m from somewhere where this… story of the Inquisiton- and the story of the Warden and the Champion – are available for anyone to know.”  
They glanced between each other.  
“And being here… I’m not nearly as worried as I probably should be. But, I know parts about your lives that only one or two people might know, because I’ve seen them where I’m from.”

The room went dead quiet for a few moments.

“Could you give examples?” Leliana asked, leaning forward inquisitively.  
“Leliana, I know all about your journey with the Warden, all the way down to conversations about _velvet_ dresses with Morrigan.”  
Her face screwed up for a moment, then she ushered for her to continue.  
“Cullen, I know about your time in the circle, for which im so, so sorry you had to go through.”  
Cullen looked at her blankly.  
“I don’t trust you for a moment.”  
She snapped her head towards him. He hadn’t even _met_ her yet. “What part of me? That im an elf? A mage? Because _we mages aren’t people, like me and you?”_  
She cleared her throat. “I doubt that its just that I _know_ things.”  
Cullen clenched his jaw, but said nothing more.  
“Anyway, Josephine, I know about your family's rise and fall, about the boats you used to sail.  
“Cassandra, I know your history with the Divines, about the conclave. I am sorry for your lo-“  
Before she could even finish, Cassandra had pulled a blade an lunged forward, holding it against her throat.  
“How. Do. You. Know.”  
“I said. I’m not from here. I’ll never use what I know against you. I only want to help and see that the Inquisition succeeds.”  
“How do we know we can trust you?”  
“You don’t!” She choked. “I'm just trying my hardest to do right by you and you don’t even try to believe me!  
“Let me fucking help, or I’ll leave right now, and Maker only knows what’ll happen if I leave! Oh wait! Not the Maker, I know none of you can do shit without me!”

They stood shock still, and Cassandra’s blade dropped, but she kept on her rampage, albeit calmer.

“I know now none of you want to trust a stranger off the bat, but I was given this mark, and nothing can be sealed without it. I want Thedas back to normal as much as you do, as long as that means I can go home. I’m barely eighteen. So if you could trust me enough to do my damn job without being treated like a criminal, maybe I can prove my worth!”  
She took a deep breath, and crossed her arms in front of her to hide her shaking.

“My name by the way, is Elain. Elain Amhika.”

Elain didn't take another look at them as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think this will be my regular update time, every two ish weeks.  
> also want to double the word count on these chapters, around 3-5k a chapter from here on out, but dont hold me to it lmao  
> check out my tumblr for updates!  
> onyxaltair.tumblr.com


	4. III - The Teachers

Winters chill had started to cool Elain to the bone. She knew as much when she woke up for the upteenth time from being too cold, rolling over, teeth chattering into her blanket.

At sometime past noon a there was a knock on her door. She grumbled and wrapped herself in a blanket, and shuffled towards the door. It opened to a very uncomfortable looking Solas.  
“May I come in?”

“It’s cold.” She said in lieu of reply, shuffling back to her bed. 

“You have a hearth in here, you know.”

Elain glared at the fireplace. “I know.” She said. “I couldn’t get it started.”  
And then after a moment she frowned. “I miss matches.”

Solas didn’t reply, and instead waved his hand at the logs and they caught fire. She laughed and moved to sit in front of it.

“Why are you here?” She asked, after she had gotten comfortable.

“A gift, actually.” He pushed a box she hadn’t noticed over to her with his foot.

She lifted the lid, and inside sat a pile of leather and metal. “It belonged to a friend.” He said. “She also didn’t use a staff, and her armour was crafted to channel magic through gauntlets instead.”

“Then why not just give me the gauntlets?”

He laughed. “I’d say the armour is important to the runes and enchantments, but it does also just _look_ better.”

She took her turn to laugh. “Should I try it on?”

He gestured to the box. “Please.”

She pulled out the components and placed them on the table next to her. She went to undress, but noticed Solas was still looking at her.   
“Do you mind?” She crossed her arms. 

He furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Looking.” She said slowly. “While im trying to get changed?”

“Is that… what you do where you’re from?”

She nodded, and he turned around.

“Interesting.” He mumbled while she changed. “Similar to Orlesian culture then, I assume?” 

She snorted. “Not really.”

She tied the laces on her boots and stood up straight, pulling on the gauntlets before turning to the mirror.  
“Wow.” 

The armour was stunning. It was a dark grey leather ensemble, that somehow seemed to sit like second skin. A tight vest covered her chest with chainmail arms, a neck guard with a hood and a strange fold down mask, thick pants and knee high boots. The belt was the brightest part on the suit, a shimmering silver material. The same seemed to line most of the suit. 

And then there was the gauntlets.

The were leather underneath, but on top had plates of stormheart. The runes that covered the entire set of armour condensed into two rings on the palms, work so fine that she couldn’t see where one rune ended and another began.   
“How do you like it?” Solas asked.

“I um, like the skirt.” She ran her fingers over the leather and plate that covered the sides and back of her thighs. 

“It’s a modified _cuisse_.” He said 

He stood and watched while she admired the armour.   
“My friend made that suit from scratch. She engineered the lining material herself - didnt want to forgo pretty armour in the name of good armour. It’ll stop the most of a sword swing and the blunt of a arrow.” He rapped his knuckles on the table. “It isn’t completely impenetrable, but will keep you safer than what the Inquisition might give to you.”

She breathed out a ‘thank you’ and he smirked.  
“I have no weapons or tools for you though, that is something that _they_ will be more capable to provide.”

-

Training was something that she managed to look over.  
She wasn’t prepared for Cassandra and Cullen to come knocking at her door each morning at dawn, to insist she had to do weapon training in order to be any kind of symbol for the Inquisition.

She fought with swords for an hour or two after she woke up, followed by shield and then melee practice. She would have lunch – some scraps she had kept from the night before, because apparently lunch was a commodity for the rich – followed by a failed half hour of bow training. She would then sit with Solas and the other mages in the army to practice mana management and spellcasting, have some kind of bland meat and bread for dinner, before having a pint in the tavern and passing out before nine, only to wake up the next day and do the same thing.

It was fair to say she was _exhausted_. 

She was covered in bruises and her muscles always ached, and every night she was plagued by images at home, waking up crying at all of her lost family and friends. 

She might never see them again.

A break arrived in her routine when she was finally called to the war room.  
They made arrangements to go to the Hinterlands, where she would have to meet Mother Giselle and just generally make her face known to the forces around lake Calenhad.  
She nodded and the day after they made their way to the stables, readying a small party to go. Cassandra, Solas, and Varric came as well as a few other soldiers to guard them. 

The stables in the real Haven were much larger – honestly the entire _town_ was much larger – but the stables were the most significantly changed part. It was towards the edge if the settlement, and housed well over a dozen horses, with more than a few keepers.  
Cassandra walked her over to a chestnut mare a few rows in.   
“This,” She said, unlocking the gate, “Is your horse, the saddle and reins are over there, and-“ 

“ _My_ horse?” Elain asked, moving to pet its snout.

“Yes. All of the inner circle have their own steeds, while-“

She squeeled and let herself into the pen, methodically saddling the horse.

Elain met with the rest of the group outside the stables, who were all riding and ready to leave.  
“Ah.” Elain mumbled. “I have to get _on_ the horse.”

Varric laughed. “Never ridden a horse before, Halla?"

“Halla?” Elain raised an eyebrow. “Not a nickname I would’ve gone for.”

“Well you know, Halla are smart, easy to startle, and when you get ‘em angry…” He laughed. “And you have the white hair.” 

She held a hand to her hair, which was tied into a low bun beneath her cloak. “It wont be white for much longer, the roots are growing in.”

“Well its too late,” He laughed again, winking at her. “You have the name.”

“You’re ignoring the issue, Varric.” Cassandra interjected, sliding off her horse and over to Elain. “How did you saddle up the horse if you haven’t ridden one?”

“Uh. Saddle Club? And Youtube. I like horses okay?”

Cassandra continued to glare at her.

“I know about them, but i’ve never ridden one.” She clarified.

“Give her a break Seeker. Shes from another reality but you go off about the horse?”

-

With the way that the journey was presented to her, Elain didn’t think the journey was more than a day or two away.

It took a _week._

By the end her thighs _ached,_ and her back _ached,_ and she really just wanted a nap and a decent rest but all she could think of was that _she would have to do it again on the way back._  
Varric thought it was amusing for the first day, and Solas could deal with it until day two, but only four days in nearly everyone in the caravan was more than upset at her constant groans.

What was even worse is that they refused to use up any of their balms or potions in case of _real emergency,_ as if her legs being both numb _and_ in constant pain wasn’t an issue.

When she could force her mind away from the pain, the views were generally spectacular. Green trees and foliage starting to sparkle with frost, ice capped mountains, strange and exotic animals, and the night sky.  
The night sky, though unfamiliar and with a second moon that neared the horizon every night, was more than awe inducing.  
Solas taught her to orienteer via the sky, Cassandra showed her constellations, while Varric mentioned that there _are no sights underground quite like this, Halla._

They also spent their down time (which was most of the time, on horseback) teaching her things most children would know, like months in Tevene and Common, as well as holidays and phrases in most of the main languages.  
They were impressed by her fair knowledge in _Orlesian_ and vague grasp on _Tevene;_ which she thanked taking French and Latin classes for.

She learnt about tradition and basic etiquette, and anything else they could cram into a painful seven day course on Thedosian culture.

Pain and classes aside, they spent the next week in the Hinterlands, talking to Mother Giselle and running errands while they were there, but Elain was running fully on autopilot, just waiting to get back to Haven to have a real few days of rest.

When they did get back Elain barely made it through the debriefing, before trudging to her room to pass out.  



	5. IV - The Friends

Someone knocked at her door, but she didn’t have the capacity to answer. She didn’t have the energy to move.

Another knock.

And another.

“Elain.” Cassandra called. “Melee training.”

Another knock.

Cassandra let herself in, the door creeping open and then gently closed. She barely got to look at her before she rushed to her side.  
“Are you alright Herald? Have you slept?”

Elain knew exactly how she must look. She could _feel_ it. Her eyes were puffy and her body ached. She blinked up at Cassandra, only to burst into tears.

“Whats wrong?”  
Cassandra sat with her for a moment. 

“When we had the first fight with the Templars and mages, you told me to stand back - and I did... but the Templar came for me.”

“I know, I remember”

“And I _killed_ him.”

“You did.”

“I took their _life_ Cassandra.” She cried into her hands. “I shouldn’t be able to do that.” 

“And yet you must. It is part of being a warrior – to defend your life and others at the risk.”

“At the risk of what? How is my life not worth more than his?”

“You know yours is. You know your position. You said it yourself; that _the Inquisition cant survive without your anchor.”_

Elain lifted her head from her hands to look at her.

“Did the Herald in your game?”

“Yes, but it was a game. Not real, this is-“

“So you knew that you would have to kill someone eventually.”

Silence was thick in the air for few moment while Elain thought. She brought her knees back to her chest, and Cassandra gave her a weak smile.

The door opening again startled her, showing Cassandra with two mugs of tea.

Elain hadn’t even noticed she had left.  
She thanked her and they sipped together, Cassandra lighting the fire, and letting Elain warm herself before asking if she _wanted_ to train. Elain nodded and Cassandra helped her get ready before ushering her out, sending her to Solas for a magic heavy day.  
-  
After another week of intensive training with Cassandra by her side, she was called to the war room. They had decided not to send her to the Hinterlands for the smaller quests – while she was needed to be seen outside of Haven, Elain just wasn’t as combat ready as they need someone like her to be.

She entered the war room with Cassandra in tow, greeted by the council inside.  
“Having the Herald address the clerics would not be a terrible idea.” Josephine said, while Cullen turned up his nose in disgust.

“You cant be serious.”

Leliana laughed and simply looked to her.   
“Herald.” She said, leaning forward onto the table. “What happens next?”

“I go.” She breathed, crossing her arms.

Cassandra nodded. “And I stand by her side. Ill take the names Mother Giselle gave us.”

“We need to use our influence.” Elain moved a piece to Val Royeaux on the map. “Ready my horses and a team.”  
She turned on her heel and left, but not before quickly adding – “Please.”  
-  
Val Royeaux, for lack of a better word, was _stunning._ The entire city was built of cream marble and pale wood, with rich red and blue drapery at every turn.The entire city smelt of sea water and the breeze felt thick with floral scents. Every wall seemed to be accented by gold and silver on every edge, and stained glass as far as they eye could see. _(Cassandra had told her it was called_ Serault _glass, and that it was more expensive than the gold the rimmed each building.)_

It was like walking into a French renaissance castle, except it was a city. And _every building_ was a castle.  
She saw things the game had talked about but she had never seen. The white spire. In the distance sat the Grand Cathedral. Nothing was below par – if there were slums they were no where to be seen from the city centre.   
They met with the scout just outside the gates, and Elain thanked her and headed towards the centre, squaring her shoulders and moving forward with forced purpose. She tried not to ogle at the magnificent statues, or the amazing and ridiculous oufits the citizens wore.

She stood as straight as she could as she entered the edge of the crowd. She let the clerics yell at the crowd until her cue.

“Is the massive tear into the veil not worrying to you? – is the breach not our real enemy?” 

“The Inquisition seeks to end this madness before its too late.” Cassandra added, stepping forward.

“It is already too late.” The cleric pulled her mouth taught as templars entered the stage. “The templars with protect the Chantry-“

Elain looked away when the Templar hit her.

The crowd gasped and dispersed, their real reactions hidden behind their masks.   
Elain finally fully understood the point of them.  
Cassandra peeled off to speak to the ‘Lord Seeker’ while Elain immediately ran to help the Sister. _Lucius_ deserved none of her time.   
She pulled away as the templars left. They talked to the merchant who called for their attention then walked where Elain knew Sera’s arrow would land. 

“Stop here.” She said, holding Casandra and Varric back with her arms. The arrow landed in front of them, and she sent a grin to the rooftops.   
She collected the clues and lead her group towards the alley.  
They fought their way in and Elain waited for the pompous Orlesian to fall at Seras hand.

“Squishy one but you heard me right? Just say _what.”_ She plucked her arrow from his chest. “Rich tits always get what they deserve.”  
“Well. You followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re…” Sera paused to glance at her. “An elf. But you don’t stand too elfy do you?” 

She laughed “I mean its all good innit? The important thing is you glow. You’re the Herald thingy.”

“I am.” Elain laughed and pulled of her glove as held up her left hand, showing her the glowing mark. “Pleasure to finally meet a Friend.” 

Sera laughed again. “Nice to know you’ve heard of us. I’m Sera. This is cover-“

“Get round it.” Elain finished, pulling back. “Positions, people.”

-

Cassandra had some business in Val Royeaux, so she and a few scouts left after they met with Vivienne. Vivienne was scheduled to come back with Cass, so it was just Elain, Varric, Solas and Sera for the trip back home.  
Elain spent most the time back in the middle of Varric and Seras banter, while the rest of the time she talked with Solas about magic and her mark.

Her mark, interestingly, had not changed much since she she closed the rip at the breach. It wasn’t in much pain anymore, but her hand felt warm and when she closed tears it would hurt terribly. The scar ran from her forefinger to the opposite side of her palm, and the light that came from it pulsated in time with the breach. The green seemed to be spreading through – although slowly, she knew it wouldn’t be to her elbow until three years from now, but she pushed those thoughts away – it used to be wholly contained in her palm, but seemed to be spreading farther down her wrist every day. She had started to mark it with a spot of ink. It didn’t move much, but it was peace of mind to know how far it had come.

Sera liked to watch her mark it every morning. When they woke from their tents, Sera would wake the Herald up and sit but her while she made inspections.

She would pull ink and a new serault glass pen Cassandra had bought her from Val Royeaux, and make a small marking at the edge of the longest tendril of green, and measure it against the mark from the day before. She would write it down in a journal Solas had reccomened to her, to record her magic training and mark activity. Elain would then hold the back of her hand towards the breach, and watch the mark and the breach move in tandem. 

“Your marks greener today.” Sera noted, leaning over Elains shoulder. 

“You think?” Elain asked, turning to face her.

Sera nodded vehemently while fishing for something in her pack. ”For sure.” She produced three green crayons and held them to her palm. “Usually its close to _burnt plains_ or _emerald graves,_ but today its more like _Ferelden pines.”_

“You’ve been paying close attention,” The Herald hummed. “I barely even noticed.”

“Maybe you should.” 

Elain took her turn to nod, and took _Felerelden pines_ from Seras hand and coloured a section next to her notes. “There.”

Sera handed her the other two crayons. “I have plenty of greens. More important for you anyway, _Herald of Andraste.”_

“Oh quit it.” Elain mumbled, nudging Sera with her shoulder.

“Pffft.” She laughed. “Its true though innit? Miss Herald must make her pretty markings.”

“You’re weird you know.” She continued. “Not because you’re an elf, but you just… don’t fit right.” 

“I know.” Elain sighed. “I can explain back at Haven, when Vivienne arrives you can both-“

“It’s like you’ve never shit in the woods before. Not in a noble _I only wipe my arse in gold_ way but more like _Ive never_ had _to use a leaf before.”_

Elain must’ve looked offended because she immediately tried to correct herself.

“Its other things! The fade feels weird and wobbly around you too, and you cant fight for shit,” Sera looked of into the distance and started laughing again. “But the leaves thing is more obvious.”

Elain laughed. “Its gross.”

“Its normal here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im super sorry this chap was so late, but since new years ive been non stop dealing with other things. had enough time to polish this one and post it tho, hopefully ill get a bit more regular with updates again soon.  
> thanks for all the lovelyyyy comments, really helps me stay commited to writing :)


End file.
